


MOMENTOS

by lupillar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Fandom, Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupillar/pseuds/lupillar
Summary: Momentos, instantes que marcan la vida de cada uno.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	MOMENTOS

**Author's Note:**

> El español es mi lengua materna. Y el inglés es realmente bello pero no me animo aún a traducirlo. Tal vez lo haga después. solo son pequeños pensamientos que tengo de Sidney y Charlotte. nada comparado con los grandes fics que acá he leído.

**MOMENTOS**

**ELLA**

Imponente Esa fue la primera impresión que Charlotte tuvo de Sidney; imponente, oscuro, varonil y definitivamente altanero.

Esa tarde Charlotte gastó más de un minuto en recordar al hermano de Tom, degustó el recuerdo de la figura oscura, la mandíbula fuerte, los labios gruesos y la mirada altiva. Un minuto insignificante, que no valía la pena perder.

Esa noche, de nuevo en un instante fugaz dedujo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta mientras Cepillaba su cabello y específicamente su reflejo sobre el espejo a la luz de la vela, Sidney y ella pertenecían a la madera, al sol de la tarde y al césped mojado .

El sueño la perdida de inmediato. Soñó con una figura alta y oscura que la acompañaba a su lado yendo hacia el acantilado, sin rostro alguno, que irradiaba una presencia tranquila que olía a cedro y lluvia.

Despertó, y en un minuto olvidó el sueño. Los instantes que marcan la vida solo toman un segundo en robarse el alma y el aliento, y casi nunca nos damos cuenta cuando sucede.

**ÉL**

Un rostro hermoso. Fue la primera impresión que tuvo Sidney de Charlotte. Bonita como la mayoría, pero diferente en algo. No se tomó el tiempo en analizarlo, un minuto era demasiado para una mujer más.

Las noches siempre eran solitarias, veces acompañadas y atiborradas de licor, veces acompañadas de alguna mujer, o veces el boxeo le brindaba llegar rendido y caer inconsciente. Pero hoy, al cruzarse en la librería del pueblo, comprar algunos libros para pasar las aburridas noches de arena y al azar tomo uno con la carátula de una mujer de cabello castaño con la mirada hacia el horizonte y una cinta violeta sobre el cabello que ondeaba en el viento. En un minuto se cruzó por la mente que era similar a la señorita Heywood. Solo un minuto que descartó tomando un sorbo de whisky.

A veces el sueño era esquivo. Con Miles de preocupaciones, pero ninguna realmente vital. La noche lo sorprendió con un sueño profundo y como pocas veces reconfortante, solo el recuerdo de un sueño con la mujer castaña, parada a su lado jugando con la lista violeta entre sus manos y el olor a césped mojado y lluvia.

Miró el reloj, ya era hora de La cita con Babington y Crowe, los pensamientos se fueron como humo; sin sombra y sin dejar rastro. A veces lo que nos roba el aliento se impregna en el alma sin darnos cuenta cuando sucede.


End file.
